1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid reservoir for a toy water gun. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid reservoir adapted for use in a hand operated water gun comprising a reservoir housing with an internal chamber, a fill opening leading to the internal chamber and a movable valve plate mounted onto the housing to open and close the fill opening allowing for stoppage and flow of liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water guns have long been known. The prior art water guns usually include a hollow housing fashioned in the shape of a pistol or rifle. The housing is designed to hold a quantity of water. A trigger on the housing is typically connected to a pump built into the housing. Movement of the trigger causes an amount of water to be forced outwardly through a nozzle that is mounted on or in the housing. However, water guns which utilize a pump type trigger suffer from a drawback in that the power available to expel the water is necessarily less than that which can be supplied by the trigger finger of the user and thus the shooting range and volume of water expelled are quite limited.
To increase the pressure and volume of the water released, it has been proposed that an external energy source could be used, such as a battery or cylinder of compressed gas. Obviously, this would add to the complexity and cost to the water gun and make it less convenient to use and possibly make it unsafe.
A more practical method of increasing volume and range of a water gun has been successfully marketed in which the user can store energy by using a manually operated pump to compress air within a chamber in the water gun. The compressed air can then force a copious quantity of water out the nozzle when a valve is opened by a trigger. One disadvantage of this system is that it is relatively complex, having to deal with compressed air and water. Also, the active compressing of the air requires a large pump, which makes the toy bulky and adds to the cost. Also, in order to build up sufficient pressure, it takes many strokes of the pump, which diminishes the fun of the toy water gun. Furthermore, continued pumping could lead to an unsafe external pressure.
Another way to store energy that has been proposed is to use an elastic bladder, such as an elastic bladder, such as a length of latex rubber tubing, to store pressurized water. This eliminates the need to pressurize air, which is used in the propelling medium. However, there is a problem with the pressurized water being supplied to a latex bladder in that if the bladder is subjected to excessive pressure, it will rupture. This problem of excessive pressure has been addressed by adding a pressure relief valve. In addition, this problem has been resolved with the use of external pressurized water source, such as household tap water, to fill the elastic bladder, which is inconvenient.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a liquid reservoir adapted for use with a toy water gun, the reservoir comprising: a reservoir housing comprising an internal chamber, the internal chamber being adapted to contain a quantity of a liquid; a fill opening formed within the reservoir housing; and a valve plate mounted on the reservoir housing, the valve plate being movable between an at-rest position and a displaced position, the at-rest position closing the fill opening preventing flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber, the displaced position locates the valve plate spaced from the fill opening permitting flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber. In another embodiment, the valve plate is pivotally mounted on the reservoir housing. In still another embodiment, the reservoir further comprises at least one baffle plate, the baffle plate being mounted on the valve plate. In yet another embodiment, the baffle plate is located traverse to the valve plate. In still yet another embodiment, the baffle plate is located within the fill opening whereby during filling of the internal chamber of the reservoir with liquid from a liquid source such as a faucet or hose, the source is to contact the baffle plate and cause the valve plate to deflect to the displaced position with the liquid to flow around the baffle plate and the valve plate into the internal chamber.
In a further embodiment, the baffle plate comprises a domed peripheral surface thereby providing a smooth surface that is to be contactable by the liquid source during filling of the internal chamber. In still a further embodiment, the reservoir further comprises a plurality of baffle plates, the plates being mounted in spaced apart relationship on the valve plate. In yet a further embodiment, at least two of the baffle plates are of different sizes. In still yet a further embodiment, the valve plate is movable to the displaced position by contact of the liquid source with any one of the baffle plates. In another further embodiment, the valve plate is lineally movable relative to the reservoir housing.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a liquid reservoir in a toy water gun comprising: a housing having an internal chamber for containing a quantity of liquid; a fill opening situated on the housing leading to the internal chamber; and a valve plate situated adjacent to the fill opening, the valve plate being movable between a first position and a second position, in the first position, the valve plate covers said fill opening thereby preventing flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber, in the second position, the valve is spaced apart from the fill opening thereby allowing flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber.
In still a further embodiment, the present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid reservoir for a toy water gun, the method comprises: providing a housing having an internal chamber for containing a quantity of liquid; providing a fill opening situated on the housing leading to the internal chamber; and providing a valve plate situated adjacent to the fill opening, the valve plate being movable between a first position and a second position, in the first position, the valve plate covers the fill opening thereby preventing flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber, in the second position, the valve is spaced apart from the fill opening thereby allowing flow of liquid into and out of the internal chamber. In still another further embodiment, the method of further comprises mounting at least one baffle plate on the valve plate, and situating the baffle plate within the fill opening whereby during filling of the internal chamber of the reservoir with liquid from a liquid source such as a faucet or hose, the source is to contact the baffle plate and cause the valve plate to deflect to the second position with the liquid to flow around the baffle plate and the valve plate into the internal chamber.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to an arm mounted water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section designed to be mounted on an upper arm of a user; a pump means and an elastic bladder, the reservoir connecting with the pump means, the pump means being operable to cause flow of water from the reservoir to the elastic bladder to thereby cause the elastic bladder to expand when the volume of water within the elastic bladder exceeds the internal volume of the elastic bladder in its unexpanded state; a movable section attached to the pump means, movement of the movable section causes operation of the pump means, the movable section designed to be mounted on a lower arm of the user, whereby movement of the user""s lower arm relative to the upper arm causes activation of the pump means and storage of water within the elastic bladder; a discharge nozzle designed to receive water from the elastic bladder and to dispense water; and a manually operated shut-off valve having a closed position and an open position; in a closed position, the valve prevents flow of water through the discharge nozzle, and in an open position, the valve allows flow of water through the discharge nozzle to thereby allow the gun to dispense water. In still another embodiment, the movable section is attached to the base section and the discharge nozzle is designed to be operated by the hand of the user.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to an arm mounted water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section designed to be mounted on an upper arm of a user; a pump means and an elastic bladder, the reservoir connecting with the pump means, the pump means being operable to cause flow of water from the reservoir to the elastic bladder to thereby cause the elastic bladder to expand when the volume of water within the elastic bladder exceeds the internal volume of the elastic bladder in its unexpanded state; a movable section attached to the pump means, movement of the movable section causes operation of the pump means; a discharge nozzle designed to receive water from the bladder and to dispense water; the discharge nozzle being mounted on the movable section; and a manually operated shut-off valve having a closed position and an open position, in a closed position, the valve prevents flow of water through the discharge nozzle, and in an open position, the valve allows flow of water through the discharge nozzle to thereby allow said gun to dispense water.
In still yet another embodiment, the arm mounted water gun of the present invention further comprises a pressure relief valve for preventing over expansion of the elastic bladder. In a further embodiment, the pressure relief valve is connected to the elastic bladder and the gun further comprising a water supply tube, the pressure relief permitting free flow of water between the elastic bladder and the water supply tube by means of a return tube upon the elastic bladder being expanded to its maximum expanded state. In still a further embodiment, the pressure relief valve utilizes the expandable feature of the elastic bladder to hold open a water inlet valve member when the elastic bladder is at its maximum expanded state permitting free flow of water from the elastic bladder to the reservoir to prevent rupture by over expansion of the elastic bladder.
In yet a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a water gun comprising: a water reservoir; a base section connected to the reservoir by a water supply tube; a movable section being pivotally connected to the base section; and a discharge nozzle connected to the movable section by an outlet water tube, whereby pivotal movement of the movable section relative to said base section causes water to be moved from the reservoir through said water supply tube to the movable section and, upon activation of the discharge nozzle, through the outlet water tube and discharged from the discharge nozzle.